


Solkat (can't think of a title)

by Dave_Strider



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Rape, Self Confidence Issues, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-15 00:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dave_Strider/pseuds/Dave_Strider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When karkat comes from a broken home what would happen when a new student reaches out to him. Hehe still suck at summaries just please r§r also it's an rp I did with my friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The leaves were finally changing colors and that meant that summer was actually ending. Thank god. Fall was starting and that meant nice refreshing days and cool nights. The only thing bad about fall, is that school started once again. It's not like he hated school, Sollux just preferred to do better things with his life. 

What made it worse was the fact that his parents were forcing him to move to another state with them. It wasn't fair. He was already 17, practically an adult, right? He didn't mind moving away from this hell hole, the only thing was that he hated new beginnings. Starting at a new school was gonna be a pain in the ass. Whatever. 

He didn't care. Just one more year until he was free. He sighed as he packed the last box and stepped into his car, not even bothering to look back as him and his parents drove off. 

The day he least wanted to arrive finally came, and he was dragged to school. He walked around the halls, trying to find his first period class. He sighed as he walked in and took a seat.

A short raven awoke to the beeping of his alarm. He sighed and reached out but couldn't reach it. In a slight panic he tryed to reach it again. Oh shit he's gonna wake up was the first thought threw his mind.

 He finnally reached it, practically using all his strength to turn it off. He froze abd listened to see if his father had awoken. After a few minutes of silense he sighed and got up. He headed into the shower. He stripped off his clothes and looked at the pale, lanky, teen staring back at him. 

He examined his scars on his wrists and traded the newer ones on his thighs before finnally getting in. The shower was at a perfect warm temperature and it made him relax more. He closed his eyes and smiled contently as the warm drops showered down on him. 

He was unaware as his abusive father came in, to lost in thought. Another sigh left him but never got past the hand suddenly over his mouth. His red eyes shot open, fear gripping at him as he was helplessly forced against the wall. 

His father growled in his ear as he pinned him on the cool wall. Karkat attempted to scream out for help but hus voice was lost. He even tryed kicking him but that only managed to piss him off more. 

He dug his nails into the smaller boys sides. He pressed kisses to his neck, butting on a certain spot until he got blood to come from it. Thankfully before he could get further a sing song voice called from downstairs. 

"no body here's of this son" his father growled out before going down to his other kid. Karkat quickly got out, changed, and tab out to school. Fear still pounding threw him with everystep. 

He got to school about ten minutes late. He went to his first period hesitantly, automatically seeing the new face. He nibbled his bottom lip as he went in and sat in the chair behind him. With the new kid less people would stare at him, and the less people staring ment the less people able to see the red rims around his eyes from crying.

Sollux sighed looking around the classroom. Everyone seemed to be staring at him. Was he that weird looking? Nah, it was probably just the fact that he was new. Other than that the only strange thing about him were his red and blue glasses. 

He'd rather people mock him about his glasses than actually see his eyes. He hated them. It made him different. Making him seem like a freak. He shook the thought away, and glanced at the kid next to him. He looked fragile. As though he had been crying. "Um.. Are you okay man?" He frowned as his gaze met the others. He was the first person Sollux had even attempted talking to today.

The shorter teen looked at him. He had large bags under his eyes and his eyes were red. Either he was high or he has been crying. "yeah" he lied, not wanting to worry the other. He pulled at the frayed ends of his hoodie as he spoke. His voice itself was small and broken, bit nothing could be done about that.

"Hm.. Well I'm Sollux Captor... And you are?" He said a warm smile on his face. He was happy to get away from his old life. Maybe this was actually going to be better for him. As for the poor guy sitting next to him, he seemed sad and insecure. He might have said he was okay but it was obvious that he was lying.

"karkat vantas" he said softly. He was happy this new kid was actually trying to talk to him. He looked up at sollux, outstretching a fist for a totally cool fist bump. He had started doing that when he was friends with Dave, before they drifted apart.

Sollux smirked, bumping Karkat's fist gently. "Nice. Well I just moved into town and I don't really know anybody...wanna hang out later?" Sollux said as if he actually had a social life. All he did was sit at home and play video games, and code, and eat when he remembered to. Karkat seemed like the kind of guy that would open up if you have him time... Hopefully that was the case.

His eyes went wide in surprise, "y-you want to hang...with me?" he smiled abit more, "I-I'd love to" he hated people, but he wasn't quite hating this one...yet.

Sollux grinned looking down at Karkat. "Great. So do you want to come to my house.. Or should I go to yours?" He questioned as the bell rung and the professor walked in. He glanced at Karkat every now and then, only to find him writing in his notebook. He watched him closely, a soft smile upon his face. 

Karkat looked up at the professor, seeing that he wasn't paying attention. He quickly wrote "YOURS" on the house. After this morning he never wanted to go back for fear of it getting worse, for fear of him taking anything else special from him.

Sollux nodded, dozing off as the professor spoke. He looked around to see if there were any other interesting looking people. Turns out the people here were MUCH different from the ones at his former school. He didn't know what made everyone interesting. Maybe it was the fact that they were different. He still wasn't used to the change.

Karkat rested his head in his hand after passing the note. He yawned softly and closed his eyes, drifting into a restless sleep. The bad side of it was he talked in his sleep, only soft mumbles tho. He had a dream about his father going further, pinning him down and raping him. At least in his sleep he looked abit more peaceful.

Sollux didn't seem to notice Karkat fall asleep. He was just staring at this girl. She was so hot. Hopefully he could get to know her. Sollux slouched forwarded, beginning to actually pay attention to class. That was when he hear a squeal and a series of "no's" come from Karkat. He seemed to be dreaming. Hopefully he was alright.

"p-please stop" he was starting to cry in his sleep. No one else seemed to notice him tho. "s-stop it h-hurts" he mumbled out. 

Sollux looked around to make sure no one was watching. He poked him gently trying to wake him. Sollux had a look of concern on his face, hoping that he would wake up quickly.

He let out another squeak and a choked sob escaped him. He was to far into the dream for a simple poke to awake him up. 

Sollux furrowed his eyebrows and nibbled on his bottom lip. He shook him slightly, hoping that would be enough to wake him. He didn't want Karkat to get in trouble and this dream that Karkat was having kind of concerned him. "Come on... Wake up "

Karkat jumped, shooting up right in pure terror. He gasped for air, his eyes wide in pure terror.

Sollux stared at him, not knowing what to do "are you alright?" He whispered looking at the teacher who was now approaching them. "Mr.Captor. I would like to have you know that I have a no talking while I'm talking rule. And as for you Mr. Vantas, I expect better from you." He glared at them and began walking back to the front of the classroom. "Alright class, no more distractions." He said looking back at Sollux.

He shook his head no, trembling slightly. "s-sorry" he felt the need to apologies for getting him in trouble

Sollux smiled, giving him that "it's all good" look. He didn't talk for the rest of the period. It seemed like forever before it finally ended.

Karkat was afraid to sleep. He usually slept in this class but after that dream he wouldnt. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes every so often.

Sollux stood up as soon as the bell rung Next to Karkat, Sollux looked fairly tall. Sollux smiled down at Karkat as they walked out of class. "So my house?"

Karkat nodded silently, "yeah"

Sollux nodded, not wanting to question what he'd been dreaming about. Instead, his attention made his way to Karkat's arm. His sleeve was pulled up just slightly, but he noticed little scratches. "Uh Karkat.. What happened to your arm?"

He pulled his sleeve down, "my stupid cat" he lied, all tho he did have a cat but it was declawed.  
Yesterday at 3:33pm  
Solluxander Kanyebest Captor  
"Are you sure? You can tell me anything.. I have a history of THAT type of stuff. So I guess you can trust me" Sollux said sincerely. He looked down at Karkat, waiting for a response.

"what do you mean by that kind of stuff" he looked up at him with his firey eyes.

Sollux shook his head. "Never mind" he sighed walking with Karkat to his class.

Dave Solluxmitunapsiioniic Strider  
He looked down, "hey fuckass" he looked back up at him, sighing softly. "can I see" he understood that he ment the self harm he had a history with

"I've tried to stop.. But they're mostly on my legs.. Maybe I can show you later." He sighed, lifting up his glasses to rub his eyes.

"yeah...it's an addictive escape...but it's only temporary" he looked down at his feet. "I guess I'll have to show you mine also..."

"Later." Sollux frowned slightly. He wanted school to end quickly. He wanted to talk to Karkat. "So why do you do it?"

"various reasons" he looked up again, not trusting him.  
He nibbled on his bottom lip again.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to.." He sighed looking down at him. 

He was looking up at him but quickly looked down. "I'd prefer we talk about it later"

Sollux nodded, walking with Karkat to his next class. "I don't even know where the hell my classroom is."

"lemme see your schedule" he stoped and held out his hand

Sollux took a folded paper out of his pocket, handing it to Karkat.

He looked at it, "ok, your rooms gonna be strait down this hall and is the last room on the left, I have shop down this hall, after class we can meet up here"

Sollux nodded, waving at Karkat before finally arriving at his class. It was full of unfamiliar faces that he would be forced to make contact with.

Karkat hated this class. And the teacher new it. He never did anything in it, however he still managed to get pushed around and bullied in it, manly for his height

Sollux seemed to be doing good. People approached him and they had conversations and shit. He wasn't really popular, but people seemed to like him.

Sollux didn't mind the extra attention. He actually enjoyed it more than being ignored. He watched the clock, a small smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry this is so late and so short. Basically I decided to update more often but with shorter chapters.

Karkat sat down in the back of his class and hunched over his old and doodled on desk. One of the self proclaimed popular girls sashayed her way back as she narrowed her beady blue eyes. "Hey~" she chimed out in her sing song voice. "What are you doing sitting back here on your own?" She added before Karkat could tell her to go away. 

"Avoiding people" Karkat responded as he flipped her off. 

"Fine! I didn't want to talk to you any way! Fucking freak" she nearly hissed as she slapped Karkat across the face. The younger male just sighed softly, he was far to used to being called a freak, hell he was used to being called really anything under the sun. 

The rest of the day seemed to drone on for both teenagers. They only had a few classes together along with lunch, which was at least something good. They sat at a lone table with only them plus a guy with messy black hair and clown face paint on his tanned face. 

Sollux sat down next to Karkat. He looked at his brown paper bag lunch awkwardly, but hey, at least he was eating. Karkat smiled softly at the seemingly drugged up teenager "hey dick face, long time no see, how was rehab?" He asked, having not seen gamzee in a little less then a year because he was sent to first hospital. 

He and gamzee held a small conversation untill gamzee ran off to go sit with a rather clouded table. Karkat let out a small sigh and rubbed at his eyes before looking at sollux.

The taller male peeled open his lunch, revealing a honey and peanut-butter and honey sandwich and a bottle of water. He took one triangular half of it and slowly bit in. Everyone has a weakness, most are chocolate, but for the youngest captor it was honey. 

"So who was that?" He asked softly as he set his sandwich down and opened up his bottle of freezing cold water as he waited for him to answer. 

"His name is gamzee...he's kinda weird but it could be worse...he was the closest thing I had to a friend since fourth grade" Karkat exclaimed as he ran a shaky hand threw his messy black locks. 

Sollux gave a small nod and sli the other triangular half towards Karkat "here, you can eat this" he said softly before taking a sip of his water. 

He was worried about the vantas. First with that dream, then the cuts, and now he wasn't eating. However sollux wasn't sure if it was just because they were friends or if it had to do with deeper feelings. Perhaps feelings linked to why his heart beat sped up when he was with him, or the lump that formed in his throat. But no one would possibly guess it at this point.


	3. Chapter 3

The first day of school past rather quickly for the duet. They shared 2 more classes together before having one apart. Whenever the two were together they were all giggly and happier, but as soon as they separated they both took a rather horrendous 180. Karkat would curl back into his fortress of solitude whilst sollux would wish he had one himself. New kids were always popular in the beginning. Every cliche would fight over him until he finally settled down in with one of the many groups. There was the band geeks, the goths, the preps, the gossip girls, the jocks, and let's not forget the down right nasty bitchs. There were also the theater kids and the cheerleaders. 

By the looks of it sollux was going to become an outcast, just like Karkat, and so far every clichés leader were just trying to get him to come to one of there's, any of there's really, groups. 

Karkat and sollux seperated last period. Karkat went to gym whilst the bee lover had swim. Karkat set down his heavy duty bag that held two outfits in. One was a large pair of black sweats that went with a red hoodie. This outfit was only used on the days that his father would injure him in a more obvious spot or if he had cut recently. The other was a black T shirt that he wore with a pair of small red exercise shorts. 

Sadly, more often then not he had to wear the sweats and a hoodie, but there were indeed rare occasions when he actually managed to heal up enough to where the later. 

He waited for every one to leave, or so he thought, before he stripped off his protective barrier of clothing. As he reached into his bag for the sweats another male student snuck up behind him. He then pushed the frail boy to the ground, earning a small squeal from him. The jock then grabbed the sweatshirt and the matching sweat pants and walked out. 

Karkat let out a small whimper as he picked himself up and off the ground. He then forced himself to place the shirt and the sports cut shorts onto his body, each passing moment was like an endless inferno of torturous pain. His body made him disgusted, each scrape and bruise reminding him of what exactly his father had done to his frail body. 

A single tear slid down his pail cheek before if plopped onto his shirt. "Fuck" he mumbled out as he headed into the gym. Back when he had obtained this shirt it clung tightly to his frame, but now as time has passed it hung loosely on his boney malnurtured frame.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE RETUUUUUUUUUUUURNED! and this was just the lucky storyto get an update because it has caused the most people to comment on it and ask me to update rather nicely. So I ment to do this months ago, but as you can see that did not work out and I am terribly sorry for that. I will try, school pending. To update more often tho, altho that has not worked in the past..... Also be wear I suck at puns XD

Karkat slowly crept into the large chilly gym as he shivered slightly. "Fuck" he mumbled under his breath as he joined the class in line for role call. A small girl next to him waved happily At him "hey! My name is nepuuuurta, what's yours?" She explained as she practically jumped up and down, the blue ears on her hat bouncing. 

"Its um... Its karkat" the male said as he looked down at the ground, attempting to pull his shorts down to cover his bruises. 

"Awe! Karkitty" the so called nepeta practically giggled out before her name was called out by the teacher to be a captain in dodgeball. "Yay! This will be puuurfect!" Nepeta called out as she skipped over to the other side. "OK, I want equius! " she called out first before moving on "and karkity" the small croud of students chuckled at the little nick name she had forced upon him.

"Thats... That's not my name" he frowned slightly but did go up, it made him feel abit special for he was usually last picked. While karkat was one of the first guys picked he was one of the last ones left in the game itself.


End file.
